Mew Mew Two
by wisher on a star
Summary: Wiliri Aoyama is the new Mew on the block. Although being the daughter of the infamous hero Ichigo, can she learn to accept her new powers, and save the world? Though, it would probably be easier learned to fit in first...
1. Intro

**Hello, this is my first fanfic so yaaaa, and if it sucks well don't kill me (hides behind computer). Oh and No Flames!! Only nice and healthy constructive critiscm. Sure you can think my story is bad but don't send me bad reviews that are really mean please!! Well I'm rambling so on with the story. R&R&NF  
**

* * *

The car lurched forward and onto the road from the Washington Dulles Airport.

Inside was a strange trio; Ichigo Aoyama, Masaya Aoyama, and Wiliri Aoyama.

All had an interesting past. Ichigo had been the leader of the Tokyo Mew Mews, a team made to save Tokyo from evil. Masaya's past was intertwined with that of his wives; he was the Blue Knight and Deep Blue and helped both saving and destroying the planet. Though in the end was almost destroyed by his own self. I guess you could say he had split personalities. Wiliri was the newest edition to the Aoyama family. The three year old was full of boundless energy though always ready for an afternoon nap due to her cat genes inherited from her mother.

The family had just moved to Washington D.C, for Ichigo to get away, and for the family to start a new life.

The family turned onto another street to park on the curb next to their brand new house. The new official Aoyama Family Residence.


	2. Presents or Aliens

**Enjoy the second chapter!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Tokyo Mew Mew I would probably be alot richer and live in Japan. I am neither of those things so I guess I don't own it.**

* * *

The sun shone brightly through laced curtains, a ray of sun fell on the face of a young girl. She had dark red hair and a baby-ish face that at that moment, seemed to be without a care.

This continued to last for five seconds until the girl woke up. Glancing around she rubbed her eyes and slowly got up. Then, as if a light bulb went off over her head she scrambled out of her room and into the hall.

The girl raced to her parents' room, it was her seventh birthday and she was wwwaaayyyy over due for some presents! She opened the door completely ignoring the note that was on it.

_Dear Wiliri,_

_Please do not wake us up until after 10:00. _

_Love,_

_Mom &Dad_

Wiliri leaped up onto the bed and her mother's brown eyes shot open as she smiled, seeing her daughter. Wiliri's father, however, slowly opened his eyes and rolled over to get some more sleep.

"Prrreeessseeenntsss" the little girl shouted.

Her mother sighed and got off the bed She glanced at the alarm clock before sighing. "After breakfast when the rest of the world is actually awake instead of in bed during seven o'clock in the morning."

Wiliri jumped up and down. The excitement was too much for her and her cat ears accidentally popped out and her mother dove to cover them even, though they were not in public.

The little girl stuck out her tongue and focused to get her ears back in. Luckily her tail hadn't popped out that time. The kitty had to be constantly on her guard, just like her mother the ears and tail would pop out whenever she got too excited. Her Mother had trained her not to ever show them to anyone and luckily there had only been one instance involving a butterfly, ducks, and a mini mall.

The girls walked down stairs to start breakfast. Going into the kitchen Wiliri ran to open up the fridge and pull out various fruits and dairy products. Making a stack on the counter , while her mother made use of them. Soon though they had juice, pancakes, eggs, sausage, yogurt, and etc…all being made at once. Ichigo grabbed plates and cups and told Wiliri to set the table.

Just as Wiliri put the first plate on the table the doorbell rang.

Meanwhile Masaya was heading down the stairs, awakened by the smell of breakfast . He tottered past his daughter to answer the door not bothering with the peephole. Opening the door he slammed it again in surprise and grabbed his wife and daughter and drug them away from the door.

"What's wrong" his wife yelled.

"Ki-"he tried to say.

Suddenly the door was kicked open and a burst of light blinded the family.

Ichigo brought her daughter behind her and Masaya started to go into protective-mode. He stepped in front of Ichigo and raised his fists.

Wiliri looked around, clinging to her mother's arm.

In front of her were a man and little boy. The man had green hair and the little boy had brown hair. Both had hats in concealing something poking through slightly. The little boy had a slightly nervous look on him.

"Kishu what do you want" Ichigo said through gritted teeth.

"Ichigo" he smiled revealing two pointy teeth.

"Masaya" his smiled turned to a frown.

"Mommy they have pointy hats" Wiliri told her mother.

The girl's parents smiled, while the two intruders turned slightly red.

"He's not good at teleporting yet and managed to get us three miles off" he glared at the little kid standing next to him "So we walked here for punishment which also explains why our glamours are fading".

"Well that wasn't very nice" the Wiliri told him.

Ichigo covered her mouth. "Shh Wiliri don't talk anymore" she whispered.

The man stepped forward toward Wiliri "So who's this" he smiled at Ichigo.

"No one" Masaya stepped in front of him. The man frowned and poked Masaya in the chest

"I don't have to listen to you anymore Deep Baka-sama" he growled.

Wiliri started to back into the kitchen. She was starting to get a bad vibe from the conversation in the room. The little boy did the same and they ran into each other, back to back. They both fell on the ground.

Her cat ears and tail popped out and the little boy's hat fell off. Wiliri could see his pointy ears.

She gasped and her tail tucked between her legs and fur stood on end. The little kid stepped back, eyeing her sudden cat-ism with a mix of terror and awe.

Wiliri scrambled off the floor and grabbed a spoon from the utensil holder.

"Wh-o-o are you" the cat girl pointed her spoon at him.

"U-h-h I'm Dren" he seemed flustered.

"Are you nice?" Wiliri asked. Dren nodded vigorously. The adults' voices came closer, and the little girl motioned for Dren to follow her, leading the way towards an empty cabinet they crawled inside.

* * *

**Well....I kinda had to rewrite the whole thing cause I was reading it and well it just didn't feel right sooo....well yeah. Oh and let's pretend that I made up the name Dren, cause it was the only name I could think of and I know how Mew Power made a complete fool of Tokyo Mew Mew so pretend please!! Review and let me know what you think!!!!!!**

**Luv, ****yourself and ME!!!**


	3. All is Explained

**Okay, here is the completely rewritten version of Chapter 3 in the Mew Mew Two series. I know how bad it was before so I rewrote it into a humongously better story chappie. Anyway I hope you like it and since there really won't be alot of the little furball I call Wiliri, I wil let her do the disclaimer**

**Wiliri: wisher on a star does not own mommy,daddy, Pointy Eared Guy(Kish), or Tokyo Mew Mew. She does own ME and DREN.**

**Thanks Wiliri (gives hug) well enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Ichigo stared at the alien standing in front of her. "What was he doing here" she thought.

Masaya, meanwhile, was shooting invisible mind daggers at Kishu. He was the first to speak up. "What are you doing here with _that_ kid?"

"What I'm not allowed to visit kitty" he asked innocently.

"You do know I'm an adult know, not _your_ kitty. Anyway us moving here was to get away from all of this" she swung her arms in circles, gesturing wildly.

Kish walked around the house being nosey, picking up objects and opening drawers. Ichigo soon had enough of the snooping and drug them all to the kitchen, just as the two youngsters hid in the cabinets.

"Anyway I do have news" Kish picked up a wrapped present sitting on the counter. "The Mews are all having a reunion and you're invited, anyway it's not like I'm the official Mew messenger, just having seen you in a while and wanted to come by"

The alien started to unwrap the present, but Masaya quickly snatched it away from him. Kish gave Ichigo a pouty look, then as remembering something, he started to look around in big spaces.

"Where's Dren?" he asked.

"So you managed to move on" Ichigo asked.

"Yep, now it's me, Seri, and of course Dren, but don't worry I still love you to kitty!" Ichigo rolled her eyes.

Wiliri held her breath as Kishu opened the cabinet next to them. Dren had his hand over her mouth to keep her from squealing.

He walked over into the dining room and picked up a plate of food.

"Oh well… guess he can stay here send him back if you find him, see ya neko-chan" he teleported away.

Both parents gave a sigh of relief and started to up their house from how Kish had destroyed it.

Just as Ichigo was done putting up picture frames, a pair of hands turned her around until she faced the faced the alien who she thought had disappeared. A little kiss was placed on her cheek just as her husband swung at empty space

Ichigo raised her hand to her cheek and growled. She was sure that the next time she saw Kish she would personally make sure he would pay. Her thoughts then turned to finding her missing daughter.

"Wiliri, where are you" her mother called out in a sing song voice.

Hearing this Dren teleported without a goodbye and the little girl crawled out of the cabinet.

"Mommy what was that?" she asked.

Masaya stepped near his wife. "Guess we have some explaining to do" he told her. Ichigo sighed and they began to tell Wiliri everything about the mews and aliens.

* * *

**Okiedokie!!!! Well don't worry the next chapter will include the "TALK"!!! NO, not that one you pervs!!! So anyway if you have read the chapter before I have used my incredible autheress powers and changed it, and you know about the whole voting thing about the mew reunion well don't worry cause it has been called off. I haave decided that I shall write it so yyyaaayyyy!!!!!!!!**

**Anyway,  
Luv your wish on a star!!!!!!**


	4. Preview of further chappies!

**Okay well here is a little preview for when Wiliri is actually growing up. I took a break from the "Talk" chapter simply cause...well I was bored. Anyway this chapter is when she's 16 and you will only see two characters that you will recognize. Don't worry this chapter is way ahead in the story and as soon as I actually get to that part I will move it to it's proper place and add more onto it so it doesn't seem as idiotic as it does now. Anyway enough of my blabbering enjoy the story**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TMM but I do own Wiliri and Dren, Hana, and Loomi **

* * *

Dren stared at the girl who had just been whacked by his baseball bat. There she was just lying on the ground, completely oblivious to what was happening in the world around her…of course that could of happened because of the simple fact that she was knocked out.

Of course being in alien he didn't really know about that if a human was knocked out by baseball bat they could wind up with a concussion, which can be possibly fatal.

If Dren knew any of this he probably wouldn't of started running the bases he had just gotten, and instead would of at least tried to help the girl.

No, this responsibility was left for Hana. The girl rushed over to her friend just as Dren made it back home.

Of course just as his foot reached the base he was promptly punched in the face by Hana.

"You _jerk_!!!" she shouted.

Wiliri slowly opened her eyes to see her team all around.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You got hit in the head by a _air headed jerk_" Hana said sweetly.

Wiliri nodded and tried to get up. Some boys reached out hands to help her up but she just shooed them away. Loomi broke through the cluster and suddenly started to fuss over the now conscious girl.

"Oh look at what the idiot did to you" she sighed. "I'm sorry he used to be people trained"

"It's fine" Wiliri said as she got up.

The crowd swarming around her slowly dispersed and started to pack up their things. The cat girl tottered over to her bag and reached out to pick it up, but it was promptly picked up by the person she least expected.

"Dren wasn't knocking the poor girl out enough" Loomi asked him.

"Obviously not since I'm carrying her stuff for her" he mumbled.

Wiliri sighed and started to walk away not caring if Dren followed her or not. Soon though she heard footsteps behind her.

* * *

**So don't worry as soon as I get unbored I will start work on the "TALK" chapter. So expect that update soon and maybe a rewritten version of the Prelogue. So expect alot.**

**Luv,**

**WiShEr On A sTaR**


	5. The Talk

**MWUHHAHAHA!!! I have UPDATED!! So my little idea bunnies have returned to yyyayaaaayayya. Anyway this one was pretty hard to write but I hope you'll like!!**

**Disclaimer: If you sue me I'll sue you...after all this is America**

* * *

"Well you see when I was about 13 I was changed into a person that was mixed with cat genes by some people who wanted to save the planet from mean people" Ichigo began. "One of those people came by today his name is Kish"

"And if he ever does something to you that you don't like, come get me and I'll whack the cr-"

"Masaya!!" His wife yelled. He grinned sheepishly.

"Anyway, there were six of us in total, Minto, Me, Retasu, Purin, Zakuro, Ringo Akai, and Berii. All of us were known as the Tokyo Mew Mews or TMM for short. The founders of the Mew Mews were called Keiichiro and Ryou. Ryou was a bit bossy while Keiichiro made very good food. Anyway they created all of us to defeat the mean people, their names were Kish, Pai, Taruto, and The Sento Rōzu Kuruseidāsu."

"And if any of the mean people ever says something to you ju-"

"Masaya!!!" Ichigo yelled. "If you don't stop…"

"Anyway as I was saying, The aliens, Kish, Pai, and Taruto, were all trying to destroy the world while The Sento Rōzu Kuruseidāsu were trying to control the world. Us Mews defeated them every time, but after awhile we had no one else to defeat so we started to go our separate ways." Ichigo got up and left the room for a few minutes only to return with a small box she handed this to her daughter.

With trembling hands Wiliri opened the box. Inside was a pendant. It had a pink ribbon laced through a hole, while the pendants base was gold. It also had a little pink pattern on it. Wiliri looked at her mother and at the pendant.

"I want you to have it" she said, and with that she fastened it on her daughters neck.

Gingerly Wiliri touched it. It seemed to almost pulse along to her heartbeat and soon she felt a wave of calm overcome her. Slowly she tore her eyes away from the pendant and looked at the other items in the box.

There was a small photograph with a bunch of people in it. She soon recognized one as her mother. Pointing to the girl in the picture, she asked "Is that you"

Her mother smiled. "There's all of us. Minto, Me, Retasu, Purin, Zakuro, Berii, Keiichiro and Ryou. And that behind us is Café ."

Wiliri pondered this new information. Somehow it seemed like there was a person missing,

"What about Ringo." she asked..

"Umm… Ringo died in a car crash." The girl's mothers eyes started to swell up with tears Masaya seeing this wrapped an arm around her shoulders and Ichigo buried her head into her husbands chest.

Wiliri lowered her eyes. She had known that one of her mothers friends had died, but she had never thought much about it till this very moment. To have a true friend and team mate die was…horrible.

Ichigo quickly recovered herself and dapped her eyes with the hem of her shirt. "I'm sorry I don't know where that came from" she said smilingly slowly.

Masaya looked away from this sad scene and at the door which was still busted open showing the street and having curious passer-by-ers gaze in. He wondered when he would have the time to fix it. Congress was only a week away and he would be having to gather all of his paperwork for it until then and once it started…, he shuddered unable to think of all the possible horrors. Meanwhile, Ichigo was wrapping up her little 'talk' with Wiliri.

"So you see, that's why your tail and ears pop out whenever you are facing great emotion. Now, when Ryou created us this wasn't meant to be passed down for another generation, but it seems that it did. So do you have any questions?"

Wiliri's mouth was gaping open, she was staring at her mother in a look of complete bafflement. If it wasn't for the events that had happened that very morning then she probably wouldn't of believed her mother in the first place. But since it did Wiliri was having to sort all of the information in her head.

"I think I'm ready for some breakfast now…" the little girl whispered. Ichigo nodded and started to get up, but Wiliri grabbed her arm and stopped her.

Pausing for a moment she slowly opened her mouth to speak, "I would like to know more" she said slowly.

Ichigo smiled and hugged her daughter, glad to know that she was accepting her heritage as a mew. Soon Masaya joined in a they were quickly gathered in a group hug.

They congregated towards the dining room and sat down to a welcoming meal. As Masaya sat down he looked down expectantly at the placemat. Ichigo quickly glanced at it then remembered how Kish had taken it. Cursing his name under her breath she hurried into the kitchen to gather her husband some food.

She quickly returned and placed the plate in front of him. He nodded gratefully and the whole family soon started to eat. They happily chatted and laughed . To Wiliri this seemed to be the best meal her family had eaten together because it was without any of the awkward pauses of her parents trying to correct themselves and confused looks from her.

Soon the meal was finished and Masaya and Ichigo got ready for the day while Wiliri sat looking at her new necklace.

To Wiliri, Mew-ism had just begun and she was sure that it wouldn't end anytime soon.

Unknown to them though it seemed that the happiness would not last much longer.

* * *

**Well, not to shabby myself!! Reviews are welcome for they tend to make me update faster *hint-hint***

**Hope you liked!!! Oh and I redid the end of this so yaaayyy. Next chappie shall delve a little into the Mew Reunion and Wiliri at school.**

**Wishie on a star **


End file.
